In today's society, end users regularly utilize network and other service providers to gain access to the Internet, access software services, request and receive various types of content, access software applications, place internet-based calls, and perform a variety of other tasks and functions. Some software applications have a large number of end users because the applications and services offer highly popular content and services. In order to handle the large volume of requests associated these end users, such software applications often utilize content distribution networks and systems to serve the content and provide the services to the end users in an effective manner. This is particularly true when high performance, reliability, scalability, and cost savings associated with distributing the content and providing the services are important to the companies that provide the software applications.
With the ever-increasing popularity of cloud computing, various functions and services that would traditionally be directly handled by the software applications that the end users are accessing are being outsourced to cloud application programming interfaces and other systems. Such application programming interfaces and other systems have become very popular and effective means for hosting various functions of software applications, particularly when there are a large number of users making requests. Nevertheless, in current solutions, when large numbers of users send requests to access the same function that is hosted by an application programming interface, the requests are typically placed in a queue with other requests associated with other functions that are also hosted by the application programming interface. After each request is removed from the queue via a given process, whether it be first-in first-out or otherwise, each request may be processed by various processing nodes, and numerous calls may be made to the database containing the information that is responsive to each request.
In order to tackle such a large volume of requests and calls, current solutions often require the use of multiple instances of the same database to handle the congestion created by such requests and calls in an acceptable amount of time. While employing load balancing across multiple, well-indexed databases is a way to mitigate traffic congestion to application programming interface calls, this solution is hardware-based. As a result, in order to further improve the handling of large volumes of requests using traditional solutions, the installation of additional hardware is typically required.